


Funds

by Lady_Harken



Category: Gundam Build Fighters
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-20
Updated: 2016-09-20
Packaged: 2018-08-16 09:30:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8096902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Harken/pseuds/Lady_Harken
Summary: Minato, in the middle of some gunpla funding issues, makes an off-hand suggestion to a stranger in the train and ends up getting more than he bargained for.





	

Gunpla was a reasonably cheap hobby - even a kid could afford a common kit and the most basic tools. The 'hobby' word was where it ended, Minato thought to himself as he grumpily slid the subway entry card through the reader. He was a professional, best of the best, to the point where he could get fame and money with his works if he wanted to.

Purely making profit was against the teaching of his school, though - it was supposed to be fun. His skills had demand, though, and he certainly didn't build the customs he got ordered for free. It would've gone against his personal work ethic to charge a customer beforehand, though. This one would be for a well-known gunpla collector, anyway, and he wasn't about to charge them anything before it was certain that the product was perfect.

The absolute perfecting and what he had in mind required custom parts, which was why he was heading out today. He made it down the escalator to the platform and stopped to wait for the next train, going through what he needed in his mind. What he needed to find were five different kits that contained the parts he was after, including the one to use as the base. The order he had was complicated and demanding, but also something only he could make.

The easy answer would've been to custom build all the parts he was missing from plastic plates, but this also went against his pride - it wasn't real _gunpla_ if he made all the parts himself, now was it? If he needed to buy several kits just for the parts, so be it. The remaining extra parts from said kits he could always find use for later - but the fact remained that his current parts selection didn't have what he needed.

The few most common kits he could get for a couple of hundred yen each, he calculated, even cheaper if he managed to find just the couple of runners he needed from them. The two somewhat rarer ones would cost him maybe two thousand yen total, give or take, but the rarest one, which he absolutely needed since it was going to be the main kit for this one... He frowned deeper at the thought and wondered what his customer had been thinking when insisting on that one, since the base was a limited edition kit. This would cost four thousand yen minimum if he was lucky; at least six if he wasn't. The fact remained that this shopping trip was going to get expensive, and he really wasn't sure if he could afford all the kits needed for these parts.

Not to mention the effect paint, and all the... His thoughts were interrupted by the train arriving, and he followed the flow of people wanting to enter the train. It was an early train and packed at this early hour, full of commuters. "Hey, watch it," he grumbled at the few closest people who squished him against the wall. The train car was filling up quickly, annoyingly so.

What kind of an idea had it been to take this train anyway, he thought to himself; of course it was going to be busy. Should've waited till later, but he wanted to get to work with the kits and - he wasn't even finished with his thought as even more people got in, and Minato found himself pushed tightly against the wall. Just great, but not like it could get much worse anymore, he figured as the doors closed and the train started moving.

Two seconds later, as he felt someone's hand petting his ass, he decided things could definitely get worse.

It wasn't just because the train was packed, that was obvious. This moron was definitely petting his ass and pushing himself against him. Not the first time he'd been mistaken for a girl; Minato sighed, calculating exactly how hard to elbow this idiot into the stomach to get him to stop. Then again, usually just pointing out he was a guy worked - or, he decided with a bit of a grin as the man slipped his hand around him, advancing towards his crotch - he could just let nature do its course. With where this guy's hand was going, the bastard was in for a surprise.

The groping hand reached its target a second later, and just as Minato grinned a bit wider and expected the guy to pull his hand off and quickly move away in embarrassment for finding his target wasn't a girl... The stranger's fingers paused for a second then traced the outline of Minato's dick.

_What,_ was the first thing that came into his mind, and Minato then glanced down at the offending hand fondling him. Bastard sure had a nice wristwatch, he noted, annoyed. The guy was into fondling boys, after all? A very nice watch, a very expensive looking watch. Who even wore a wristwatch these days, outside to show off that they could afford an expensive one? As the guy behind him squished himself even closer, and Minato could feel the man's hard-on against himself, the frown on his face turned into a wicked grin.

"Hey, old man," he whispered, nodding his head back just a little so the guy heard him. "You got two options; you either slip a few thousand yen bills into my pocket and I continue to pretend nothing's going on. Or, I could also scream and make sure everyone knows you're a pervert. How about it?"

The man froze for a second; he then removed his hand, and just as Minato was about to sigh from relief and ignore the whole thing, that hand returned, stopped in front of his face to quickly show two smooth two-thousand yen bills to him before sticking them into the pocket of the orange coat he wore. Had he just seen fancy novelty two-thousand yen bills? Who even _used_ those? Minato blinked and reached to try his pocket, feeling the bills in there. Had this guy just...?

Considering the large hand with the very nice watch went back to Minato's crotch to fondle him, and the guy was still squished against him and feeling quite damn aroused, the conclusion was quite clear. This guy had just bought his silence and was going to continue whatever the hell he had been planning on doing.

There was always the option of screaming anyway, though Minato reconsidered that quick. He didn't want to attract attention, not with this guy's fingers rubbing his crotch - not to mention there was the annoying part of feeling himself turning hard under the touch. Two thousand yen wasn't that bad a deal for letting some moron give him a hand job while grinding himself against him, Minato decided. All he needed to do was to keep quiet and make sure nobody noticed.

Somebody had already noticed, he found a second later, that somebody being another man in a business suit on his right side. Minato wouldn't have noticed otherwise, but this guy was shoving a pair of thousand yen notes in his direction, and as he blinked and stopped to look at the bills, the guy reached out with his free hand and took Minato's hand, drawing it to his crotch. Great, another pervert with a hard-on for molesting boys, was Minato's first thought - his second was, right as the second pervert hastily stuck those two bills into Minato's coat pocket, that his custom gunpla funding problems were suddenly quickly taking care of themselves, very conveniently so.

Pervert number one was still quite at it, except he was getting bolder and was unzipping Minato's pants at this point; pervert number two reached to unzip his own meanwhile and cupped his hand over Minato's, pushing his hand against his dick. Disgusting, maybe, Minato wasn't sure. It was just some old pervert, and it wasn't like it was Minato's first time touching a man's private parts. After all, he had one of these things himself, he thought as he wrapped his fingers around pervert number two's erection.

He definitely had one of these himself; pervert number one was eagerly stroking him while grinding himself against Minato, and he was quickly coming to the conclusion that Mr. Nice Wristwatch certainly wasn't doing this for the first time. The guy's touch was quite skilled, in the end, and it felt _good_. Too damn good, because they were in a crowded train.

Right then, the train came to a stop, and Minato found himself alarmed. He wasn't standing near a door, but there was still a chance someone would notice with people moving around - and here he stood with one guy's hand in his pants and with his own hand covering another guy's dick. His perverted companions seemed slightly alert as well, at least, and paused their actions while a few people left the train and a couple of more forced their way into the already over-packed car.

The crowd around them shifted, and Minato ended up in the corner. It suited him just fine right now, since it kept him out of the sight. The doors closed a moment later, and the train started to move again. This also seemed to be the cue for the two perverts to grind themselves against him again, and since he had somewhat agreed to it already, Minato went back to rubbing the second guy's dick. The first guy was happily stroking him, which was actually getting quite intolerable. The way this guy varied the pressure and rubbed him; he really was damn good at it.

_Damn it all..._ Minato gritted his teeth, struggling a bit to stay silent and forcing himself to focus on touching the guy on his side. The train picked up speed quick. It also turned a little bit, which almost made him lose balance, but his first perverted friend was more than happy to pull him against himself and keep him up.

If anyone actually noticed what was happening, Minato wasn't giving a damn anymore. He took a better hold of the second pervert's hard-on and rubbed it at the same pace as his first molesting friend stroked him. The guy was still grinding himself against Minato as well, which was also starting to feel intolerably good for some reason. If there was anything more humiliating than this, Minato couldn't come up with it right now; two complete strangers molesting him in a crowded train and he didn't even have enough space to see their faces.

Pervert with the nice wristwatch continued his touches, so damn good that Minato just closed his eyes and decided it didn't matter if he didn't know these guys. What mattered was that he was getting off from this, and hey, if it was good and he was making bit of money on the side, who the hell cared.

His other perverted companion tensed up a bit then stuck a tissue next to Minato's hand, and Minato opened his eyes and looked at it, taking the hint. Sure, if the guy was gonna finish, might just as well keep it as clean as possible. If his other partner had the same idea... Well, if the guy messed his pants while grinding himself against him, Minato wasn't about to care.

He was losing track of time; the train picked up a bit of speed then was slowing down again, and he felt hot, quite bothered, was still stroking some businessman who was grunting something quiet under his breath and pressing himself against Minato's hand. Pervert number one kept fondling him meanwhile, the strokes so precise and skilled, and Minato bit his lip, not about to screw up everything by making noise now. It was turning to be rather difficult though; the touches were so damn good and he wasn't going to last.

"Nnnggh..." At that very moment the guy with the nice watch slapped his hand over Minato's mouth. It obscured his breathing while at it, but Minato wasn't giving a damn as he came all over the guy's hand. He would've lost balance, but the combination of being squished in the corner and this guy holding him took care of that issue.

The man lowered his hand from Minato's face, and he found himself gasping for breath, leaning against the wall and barely noticing that his second pervert partner finished right about then. Minato wasn't caring; the train stopped right then, the door opened, and the last he saw of Mr. Business Suit was that the guy raised the suitcase he had been carrying to cover his crotch and vanished outside. Mr. Nice Wristwatch meanwhile handed him a package of tissues, and without a word, he was gone as well. The crowd shifted; some people left, some entered, and Minato stood there leaning against the wall, trying to process the whole thing.

Well, hadn't been too bad, he decided as he took a tissue out of the pack and wiped himself a little. He was six thousand yen richer and had gotten off in the process, and nobody had noticed a thing. Probably. He wasn't absolutely sure, but the people around him - there were still some of the same people that had been there, he figured - didn't look at him and nobody acted out of normal in any way.

The doors closed, the train started moving again, there were too many people and Minato idly wondered if this had been his stop. Or was it the next one? Didn't matter right now. This was over and he could get back to his gunpla shopping plans. This definitely took care of at least half his issues.

A man squished next to him placed his hand on Minato's shoulder, and he snapped out of it to look - this guy, wait this guy had definitely been here from his first stop. Had he noticed something? Minato frowned a little and prepared to dismiss the guy if he was planning on asking if he was okay or something stupid like that - only to find that the guy was holding up money. A bill, with a lot of zeroes on it.

Was that a _ten thousand yen bill_? Minato did a double take on the thing, for the split second it was in his view, as a moment later the guy had already placed it in his hand and gently guided his hand to the pocket where he already had the other bills. He had already dealt with two perverts, and here was another, willing to pay him extra? What the hell was up with this train today, full of perverts? That, and more people had heard his first comment than he had meant to hear it, he guessed.

The next thought to cross his mind of course was that this guy wasn't going to settle for just some touching with this kind of money. To question it or not, he wondered, except the train started moving again right on that moment, and the rich guy behind him stuck his hands under Minato's coat, tugging his already opened pants lower and the coat out of the way in the back.

"Wait-" Minato muttered under his breath, but a second later he realized the guy's dick was out and against his ass. At least the guy had a condom on, which felt somewhat slick, providing some lube. Before he managed to reconsider if he wanted to resist or not, the rich bastard's knee was between his legs, pushing them apart a tiny bit, and next up, there were fingers against his ass, guiding the guy's hard-on as he pressed the tip into Minato.

_...Fucking hell..._ Minato clenched his teeth and forced himself to stay silent as he sought for support from the wall. Screaming at this point was a stupid idea, and he managed to relax just enough that the pervert could press deeper. Not the biggest he'd ever had, Minato thought almost ironically.

It hurt; of course it hurt, though it wasn't too bad and as the guy paused for a moment, Minato managed to adjust a little. He took a few deep breaths and closed his eyes, propping his hands against the wall for support. He felt how the train was moving; this guy behind him moved slightly as well, putting his hands on Minato's waist and slowly rocking him against himself, pressing in with each move. How the hell nobody noticed, Minato didn't know, but he was beyond caring.

The first guy rubbing his hard-on against him had been enough, he mentally admitted, enough to make him want something more. Not exactly like this, or more like, not here and not from another rich moron who liked to fuck younger guys in the train where damn anyone could've caught them if they had paid any attention. It didn't change the fact that he was hard again and wanted to get off really bad.

To make the experience even more mortifying, the train slowed down again and came to a stop, and the mass of commuters moved back and forth again, a lot of them leaving the train but plenty of people entering as well. The pervert held still for now; Minato clenched his eyes shut and just hoped nobody noticed. They weren't _that_ obvious anyway, were they - just some old bastard squishing some younger guy against the wall while trying to stay away from the crowd, right?

The annoying long pause which seemed to last forever came to an end eventually; the moment the train started moving again, so did this bastard pressing his dick into Minato, repeatedly and with obvious intent to finish what he had started. Not that this pervert was the only one who wanted something out of it, and humiliating as it was, Minato stuck his right hand lower to stroke himself.

His coat was in the way and he was against the wall, he decided. Nobody looked or cared anyway, so it didn't matter if he was - his thoughts turned into an incoherent mess as his partner pressed closer, deeper, and it felt quite damn great and Minato stopped thinking. He gritted his teeth and tried to breathe normally somehow, which wasn't exactly an easy task in the current situation.

Did they stop at another station? Or did the train just turn again? It was a blur, and Minato just did his best to keep focus; to breathe, to keep himself standing. Above all his priority was to stroke himself and press against the guy's movements to his best ability while still trying to remain as unnoticeable as possible. Slight movement was all it took anyway, the train's soft rocking movement only adding to it.

Some tiny sane corner of his mind told him he should stick another tissue to his crotch before making a mess of something else than just his underwear. It felt like his hand was shaking, but he managed to do so, just before the whole thing turned out to be enough for him. He pressed his forehead against the wall and hoped he wouldn't blank out from finishing.

It felt damn good to get off; his partner still continued pressing against him, but Minato wasn't giving a damn right now. He had enough trouble standing up; as the thought hit him, he found himself grinning. Had that guy's dick not been in his ass, he would've probably just slumped against the wall at this point.

The whole thing came to an end almost as quickly as it had started, and Minato gasped for breath as he felt his partner pulling away, and right then the train slowed down and came to a stop a moment later. People started moving again, and Minato forced himself to recover from what had just happened. He pulled his pants up and zipped them quickly, ignoring any possible mess for now. His perverted companion had already vanished into the flow of people heading out of the train, and right now, Minato felt like he needed to get out.

This wasn't his stop, but that didn't matter right now. He could catch another train to the direction he needed to be going later, or perhaps even wait until the busiest commuter hour was over to make his trip a little more comfortable. He made it outside, following the crew heading out of the car then stopped on the platform.

The first thing he needed to do was to try clean himself a bit, and he made it into the station's public bathroom and locked himself in a stall. He had enough tissues to take care of the worst, and it wasn't too bad in the end. Nothing visible on his clothes, which saved him some trouble. Could always stick what he had been wearing into laundry when he got back home.

He took a deep breath and leaned against the wall, then dug out the bills from his coat pocket. Two thousand yen bills, a pair of fancy two-thousand yen ones, one ten thousand yen bill. Sixteen thousand total, more than enough to take care of whatever kits he needed to buy for the custom. Minato grinned widely as he counted the bills again before digging out his wallet and sticking them in. The customer was also going to pay him for the finished work, so he was definitely making profit, here.

His master might've disapproved of this, he mentally admitted, but the old man didn't need to know any of this. It was a win-win, in the end. Three strangers it might've been, but who cared about details. They were at fault, not him, he hadn't done anything wrong. The fact that it had been a public place, with as many people as there were around was a bit embarrassing, but since nobody had noticed, it had worked out fine.

Besides, Minato thought as he fixed his clothes and prepared to continue on his merry way. It wasn't like he was ever going to end up doing something like this again.

**End.**

**Author's Note:**

> Sakai Minato pleases old men for Gunpla money!
> 
> Happy birthday, Chika!


End file.
